


Why The Three Garridebs is known as the gayest ACD canon story

by Sherloki1854



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Analysis, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Meta, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle - Freeform, Subtext, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloki1854/pseuds/Sherloki1854
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one of the most famous and romantic of short stories. And people are waiting for "Garridebs" in season 4...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why The Three Garridebs is known as the gayest ACD canon story

_It may have been a comedy, or it may have been a tragedy. It cost one man his reason, it cost me a blood-letting, and it cost yet another man the penalties of the law. Yet there was certainly an element of comedy. Well, you shall judge for yourselves._

Personally, I find this introduction odd. It is unlike what Watson usually does. Which means it is important: let us look for the “tragedy” and the “comedy” in this story: 

Tragedy: loss of “sanity”, “penalties of the law”

“Comedy” underwent a change in meaning: broadly speaking, it is a story with a happy ending (the oft-cited example is Dante's Divine Comedy, which is not comic at all) story with a happy ending (cf definition; “humorous story” dates from 1877, so that meaning still lingers, and nothing in that case is actually really funny). What happy ending do we have here? “Loyalty and love”, of course, a declaration of love! (FINALLY)

 

_in my position of partner and confidant I am obliged to be particularly careful to avoid any indiscretion_

Yes, he really should avoid indiscretion in this case...

 

_My friend here knows nothing of the details.”_

_Mr. Garrideb surveyed me with not too friendly a gaze._

“ _Need he know?” he asked._

“ _We usually work together.”_

Again, Watson is more important than “the work”, Holmes being completely fine with Mr Garridebs (well, Killer Evans's) hostility. Either the two of them, or none...

 

_It was twilight of a lovely spring evening, and even Little Ryder Street, one of the smaller offshoots from the Edgware Road, within a stone-cast of old Tyburn Tree of evil memory, looked golden and wonderful in the slanting rays of the setting sun_

This description is as romantic as the one in The Devil's Foot. Much more romantic than anything Watson ever managed in a story connected with his wife (i.e. The Sign of Four). Huh.

 

“ _This is a more serious matter than I had expected, Watson,” said he. “It is fair to tell you so, though I know it will only be an additional reason to you for running your head into danger. I should know my Watson by now. But there is danger, and you should know it.”_

“ _Well, it is not the first we have shared, Holmes. I hope it may not be the last._

Danger-addict John Watson. No, seriously, “my Watson”? And “I hope it may not be the last.”?

 

_There was one cupboard in a dark corner which stood out a little from the wall. It was behind this that we eventually crouched while Holmes in a whisper outlined his intentions._

Any reason why he had to whisper his ideas to Watson here in this room? I mean, other than being as close to Watson as possible under this pretext?

 

“ _You’re not hurt, Watson? For God’s sake, say that you are not hurt!”_

_It was worth a wound--it was worth many wounds--to know the depth of loyalty and love which lay behind that cold mask. The clear, hard eyes were dimmed for a moment, and the firm lips were shaking. For the one and only time I caught a glimpse of a great heart as well as of a great brain._

No comment.

 

“ _By the Lord, it is as well for you. If you had killed Watson, you would not have got out of this room alive. Now, sir, what have you to say for yourself?_

See above. They are both ready to die for each other – and to kill. Which is not good, but a sign of how much love there is between them.

 

_I leaned on Holmes’s arm, and together we looked down into the small cellar which had been disclosed by the secret flap._

Just imagine them, arm in arm, looking expectantly into the unknown after a successfully solved case. Mwah.

 

 

 

 


End file.
